Surprise
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..:: No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa. Sí, eso fue lo que le había dicho su Yo del futuro aquella vez, ¿no? Si lo pensaba un poco, ahora todo tenía sentido…::...::Drabble::..


**Disclaimer: Regular Show **no **me pertenece; esto lo hago sin fines de lucro, blah, blah, blah~.**

**_Holass! _Aquí aprovecho a contribuir con el fandom, aunque sea con un solo fail drabble —por el momento— :3-**

**Advertencia&Aclaración: Ligero Slash (ChicoxChico) & Uso de personajes humanos.**

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise.<strong>

* * *

><p>— ¡Apúrate, inútil, o llegaremos tarde!<p>

Mordecai rodó los ojos al sentir aquella molesta voz proveniente de la primera planta de la casa. No sabía cuando había cambiado papeles con Rigby, pero _el mapache_ tenía razón: llegarían tarde a la cita acordada.

— ¡Cállate, que me distraerás! —gritó el de azul apenas entrando a aquella habitación que seguía compartiendo con Rigby hace añares. No se molestó en cerrar la puerta (¿para qué lo haría, si sólo buscaría su campera y luego bajaría?), así que escuchó los regaños de Benson hacia su compañero.

Le dio un rápido vistazo al cuarto y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a su cama. La campera que siempre usaba y que debía de estar tirada por ahí, a la vista, no estaba, y el tiempo se les agotaba.

— ¡Mordecai!

— ¡Que ya voy! —volvió a gritarle el susodicho, empezando a buscar debajo de la cama su campera favorita cuando sus nervios cedían—. ¿No tomaste mi campera azul, mapache?

Uno un pequeño silencio por parte del menor. Mordecai asumió con demasiada rapidez que Rigby debía haber tomado su teléfono para jugar con él —o revisarle, que era casi lo mismo—.

— ¿Para qué querría yo tu campera? —fue la simple respuesta del café, intentando sonar inocente.

Rodó los ojos.

Era tan obvio que Rigby _sí_ la había tomado como que jamás lo admitiría.

—Avísale a Chad y a Jeremy que llegaremos tarde, ¿quieres? —pidió Mordecai mientras se ponía de pie, limpiándose un poco el polvo del pantalón negro de paso.

—Ajá. —Una risa siguió a la contestación.

— ¡Rigby! —se volvió a quejar Mordecai, ligeramente apenado _por quién sabe qué razón_.

—Ya voy, ya voy —Rigby sonaba algo frustrado. Seguramente estaría rodando los ojos mientras discaba el número de Jeremy—. Qué sensible te pones a veces…

Pero Mordecai ignoró ese último comentario.

Después de darse la vuelta, levantó unas cuantas prendas del montón que RIgby siempre solía dejar sobre el trampolín donde dormía. Y en efecto: ahí se encontraba su preciada campera azul, como si hubiese estado camuflada para pasar desapercibida.

— ¿Y bien? —presionó un poco el mayor sólo para hacer rabiar a Rigby. Sólo con imaginarse la mueca de su cara no podía evitar esbozar una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa.

—No contestan… —Mordecai suspiró y terminó por ponerse la campera—. ¡Apuesto a que llegarán más tarde que nosotros! Ooooooo~.

Como era obvio, Mordecai se unió al coro de su amigo; aunque claro, como lo hizo sin pensar, apenas levantó el brazo se golpeó contra la mesa de luz que tenía al lado.

—Tsk…

Iba a maldecir (¿quién no lo haría en su lugar?) pero apenas sus ojos azules se posaron en la pequeña púa de guitarra que había tirado, se olvidó por completo del tonto golpe dado.

Mil recuerdos agridulces le invadieron por completo. Los ensayos; la idea de la fama rápida, la vida fácil, _las chicas…_ Pero todo fue opacado al recordar a su estúpido Yo del futuro en cuestión de segundos.

_Agh…_

_«¿Logaré salir con Margarita en el futuro?»,_ algo así le había preguntado a su versión mayor y exitosa gracias al _Playback_. Si se recordaba como era antes, realmente se sentía algo apenado por lo ingenuo que era a sus veintitrés años.

_«No quisiera arruinar la sorpresa.» _Sí, eso fue lo que le había dicho su Yo del futuro aquella vez, ¿no? Confiado, soberbio, sonriendo pretencioso, _como si se burlase de él por algo…_

Fue entonces que Mordecai lo comprendió. Y consideró golpearse por lo idiota que había sido al no notarlo antes.

_Si lo pensaba un poco, ahora todo tenía sentido…_

—Supongo que si vuelvo a ver a mi Yo del futuro, _me_ agradeceré por no arruinarme la sorpresa —se dijo a sí mismo al levantar la púa, sonriendo con una melancolía mezclada con alegría.

Dándole la espalda a la puerta, acomodó vagamente la púa sobre su mesa de luz, dejando escapar una absurda carcajada al tirar la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Eh? —Rigby había aparecido al final, y le miraba con una ceja alzada, como si estuviera loco—. ¿Con quién rayos hablabas?

Sin embargo Mordecai no respondió. Sólo se acercó a Rigby, sonriendo con más confianza de lo habitual para su sorpresa.

—Andando, mapache —dijo al pasar por su lado, tomándole de la mano para hacerlo caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... No tengo excusa para ésto xD.<br>La idea me llevó hace apenas unos minutos cuando vi la propaganda de CN y, después de recordar a Mordo del futuro, mi cabeza unió unos cuantos hilos y... ¡salió esta preciosura xD!**

**Huiré antes de que alguien quiera matarme o3o o antes de que mi complejo por el OoC venga y me prohíba publicar eso .**

**¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? ¡Con un review me entero!  
>Gracias por leer nwn.**


End file.
